This proposal describes a request for funds to purchase the PerkinElmer Vectra Polaris high speed slide scanning system. The proposed equipment is a state-of-the-art system designed to provide high-quality- microscopy with increased sensitivity and faster throughput as well as automated functionality with large and secure data storage, which would allow VA investigators to image their samples within minutes instead of hours. This imaging system would allow the VA-funded investigators at the VA Boston Healthcare System (VABHS) to perform high throughput and super-resolution microscopy with high performance automated acquisition and analysis, including large scale quantification of markers, whole brain reconstruction and projection mapping. Acquisition of the system is supported by more than 6 VA-funded investigators at the VABHS. The proposed system will further research in multiple areas of study, such as gastrointestinal disease, neuroscience, and hematological malignancies. The present application describes our need for the proposed equipment, its technical specifications, information on how it can improve VA-funded research, and a plan for its administration.